


Demonic rape

by 9AngelFairyFox9



Series: Imprisoned [1]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, cupcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9AngelFairyFox9/pseuds/9AngelFairyFox9
Summary: angelicsfrostlight asked:Hello! Think you can do Evil!Mug/Cup backstory about how evil Mugman raped Cuphead before Mocha was born? Pretty please?





	Demonic rape

**Author's Note:**

> Answer:  
> Sure thing! I actually had ideas on how Mugman would give up his soul and Cuphead being imprisoned. And how demon Mugman would impregnate him with Mocha. I already have even more ideas answering this question. And maybe I may write my interpretation of @that-cupcest-sinner’s half-demon fanchild.  
> Hope everyone likes it! 😊
> 
> ❌❌❌If you don’t like Cupcest, just BLOCK me and LEAVE!❌❌❌  
> ❤️💜💙If you do like, please leave a kudos, a bookmark, and say something nice in the comments of my previous work.💙💜❤️

“Eat it! Or am I going to make you eat?” Mugman practically had the sandwich in my face. I was too depressed to eat anything, I didn’t even eat what the Devil’s minions gave me. The only exception was meals my brother got me. Though, I had to work up an appetite to take a bit before it got cold. Most of the time, Mugman would leave after I finished my food. Other times, he would seduce and grope me. This time, however, this was different.

“Come on… Do it for your loving and caring brother?” He said it with a really creepy smile. ‘Loving and caring?’ He was neither of those things, not anymore. It made me feel a little sick, but my hunger took over and my stomach growled. Finally, I took a big bite.

It was the most wonderful thing I’ve ever eaten. It was so good, I cried a bit. Then again, what wouldn’t taste good when you’re starving? I softly moaned in delight and swallowed it. I continued to tear into my sandwich, hunger making me act like a wild animal. After the sandwich was gone, I sighed in relief. “What now?” I asked my brother.

“Now, since I have nothing to do, I think, we should have a little fun.” He’s smile grew wider. If looks could kill, I’m sure I could have been dead from that grin! I felt my blood go ice cold. He picked me up, and dropped me on my uncomfortable bed. “And to make sure we have total privacy…” Mugman locked the door to my prison chamber and swallowed the key. I had no clue what he was planning, but I knew it can’t be good. My brother isn’t good anymore.

He came back to my bed and got on top of me. I’m really scared at this point! I knew what Mugman was going to do… He was going to rape me!

“Please… Have mercy… P… Please Mugsy…” I begged. He ignored my pleas and pulled my shirt off of me. He ran his gloveless clawed fingers down my chest and belly.

“My dear, sweet brother, you should know that ‘mercy’ does not exist down here.” Mugman said with a low growl. He brought out a length of rope and tied my wrists to the bed, despite my attempts to fight back. He was far to strong! I yelled. I screamed. I cried. I begged. Nothing worked! He started dry humping me like I didn’t matter to him. ‘You’re fine,’ ‘you’re alright,’ or ‘everything’s okay’ was what he said to me. He bit my neck, chest, and stomach. I kicked at the air, hoping to kick him! He saw this, and held my legs down.

“I’m doing this for your own good!” Mug told me. His claws dug into my skin, making me bleed. He pulled my shorts off, and then his own. Then, he spat in his mouth and rubbed the silivia all over his member and pushed it inside me. It hurt so bad! He forcefully thrusted into me. Mugman didn’t care about how much pain he’s putting me through. He’s doing all this for himself.

“You’re so tight Cups… It’s adorable.” He cooed at me, the trusts felt like they were getting faster and rougher.

I just kept screaming at him. “STOP! JUST STOP! PLEASE! LET ME GO, PLEASE!!! I’LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!!!” It didn’t matter to him how much I cried, he’s not listening to me, he never did. My wrists were scratching against the ropes, making burns and blisters. This is what he wanted, right? Torturing condemned souls is his job down here. And I’m one of them.

“You’re doing exactly what I want.” He growled. “Your cries, your squirming, it’s all I ever wanted.” He’s right, I am doing what he wants. But I’m still in pain! And I need to get him off me anyway I can. “Kick at me all you like, it’s not going to help you, you know.”

“I’M SORRY MUGSY, I’M REALLY, REALLY SORRY!!!” I called out in tears. “JUST STOP!” But he just slammed into me harder and harder. Moaning with pleasure while watching my misery.

“Why should you apologize? You helped me get the opportunity of a lifetime!” ‘Opportunity of a lifetime?’ What does he mean? “I wouldn’t have this marvelous job had I not taken the Devil’s offer. I owe you for this. And this… Is m-my… Thanks!” He roared with pleasure as I wailed in agony when he came inside me. And thrusted out of me a few times before pulling out.

I went limp… I couldn’t get myself to move. I was too much in distress to move. Mugman did what he had to, make me feel miserable. And that’s exactly what he did. He undid the knots on my wrists, but I didn’t run. Now I know what it’s like to be raped, to feel like shit, to feel used. Mugman grabbed his shorts and pulled it back up. Then, he put a blanket over me and gave me a pat.

“I don’t know about you, but I had fun.” He said with that haunting smile. He then punched himself in the stomach and coughed up the key he had swallowed. “Let’s see if you conceive… Love you.” Mugman laughed maniacally as he slammed the door and locked it when he left the cell.

Mugman did always want a child. But I never thought he was going to use me for that. But, I had no say in the matter. And if I do get pregnant, he’s going to check on me more often. I cried myself to sleep, knowing he’d be coming back soon.  
Real soon…


End file.
